


Fit to burst

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human jaspidot au in which the pair discover omo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fit to burst

"Peridot? Don't you think you've had too many of those?" Jasper glanced away from the road and at her girlfriend, watching her gulp down yet another soda, which was half the size of her arm. She sipped the last of the carbonated sugary beverage before opening the lid and beginning to eat the ice.

"Don't you think you should mind your own buisness?" Peridot frowned up at her, and Jasper rolled her eyes in response.

"You know what's going to happen? You're gonna be so fit to burst that you won't even make it to the washroom. I guarantee it." Jasper chuckled in amusement, but Peridot only clicked her tongue.

"I am quite capable of getting to the washroom on my own. I don't even have to pee at all." Peridot huffed, and stared out onto the long stretch of road. All was silent, except for Jasper's classical music that she had brought along with them. There must have been at least 50 CD's in here, maybe even more. Peridot pulled out her phone to keep herself occupied, and that's when it hit her.

She felt absolutely full to the brim down below, and when the car hit a bump, it sloshed around inside her. Peridot blushed slightly at the feeling, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't unbearable.

"When…um, where's the next rest stop?" Peridot asked quietly.

"I told you so." Jasper said with a grin. Peridot sighed and looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Look, you clod, are you going to tell me or not?" Peridot asked, trying to stay calm.

"There's none for at least another half hour. Can you wait?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I can wait." Peridot lied. She needed to go, and she needed to go now. The pressure only grew in her lower stomach, and she tried alleviating the discomfort by crossing her legs, but it didn't work. Her urethra let go of a drop of urine, soaking into her panties, dampening them.

"Nn…." Peridot's fists clenched her shirt desperately. It was only getting worse. Her panicked expression communicated just how serious her situation was, and Jasper caught notice of this.

"You better not piss all over the car, Peridot." Jasper warned.

"Jasper…I..I really have to go…" the shorter of the two whined.

"You really can't hold it?" Jasper glanced down at her again. She really wished she had at least saved a bottle or something in here. She didn't know what to do.

"No, I can't, I'm going to," before Peridot could finish her sentence, more pee leaked out. Her panties were soaked by now, wet and warm. Peridot held herself openly, trying to prevent anymore from escaping.

"Alright, alright, I'll pull over!" Jasper quickly pulled to the side of the highway, and noticed however you look at it, someone would see her going pee out here. 

"Jasper, where am I suppose to go?! Everyone's going to-nn," Peridot's eyes shot downwards towards her crotch again. Looks like more came out. This time, there was a noticable dark spot in her jeans.

"Wait, I have an idea.." Jasper took off her seatbelt and climbed into the back of their van, where there were no windows. It was considerably dark back here, making her think that nobody would see.

"Stop fooling around! This is…serious.." Peridot bit her lip, she was definitely ready to burst.

"Here, just come back here, trust me, Peri." Jasper said as she undid the other's seat belt. Jasper managed to help Peridot to the back, carefully as to make sure she didn't leak anymore.

"Alright, now what." Peridot asked desperately, and Jasper tore down her jeans and panties, blushing slightly.

"Jasper! What are y-" she barely had time to react before Jasper scooped her up and put her pants and under wear down on the floor of the car. This wasn't exactly comfortable but at least Peridot wasn't going to pee her pants. Jasper held her so that there was a thigh on either side of her face, and her pussy was right in front of her mouth.

"Just trust me." Jasper whispered, causing Peridot to blush profusely.

"Aah, Jasper…" all it took was a few swirls of her tongue around her clit and Peridot let it all go. Jasper drank it all down, making sure not to spill a drop as she attempted to cover the area with her mouth. Peridot sighed with relief, so glad that she could finally go pee. 

"Mm.." Jasper couldn't help but be a little turned on by this, sure, she'd never done something like this before, but it was kind of hot, and, it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. In her opinion, Peridot's pee was kind of sweet. She gulped it down greedily, her breath tickling Peridot's skin as she did so.

When the flow began to slow down to a trickle, Jasper licked as she drank, causing a chorus of moans and whimpers to escape Peridot, and she didn't stop there. When Peridot was finished she drove her tongue into Peridot's opening, her nose bumped into her lover's clit.

"Jasper! Haa, Jasper…" she cried, her hips twitched and thrusted into her mouth, and Jasper only continued. She returned to Peridot's clit and gently sucked on it, flicking her tongue across the bud as she did so.

"Coming! Coming!" Peridot squealed. Jasper grinned into her flesh, and softly bit her clit. Peridot toppled over the edge with a scream of the other's name, bucking her hips, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out. Jasper carried on licking Peridot through her orgasm, a thumb rubbing circles into her clit and tongue delving into her opening again.

When Peridot came back down to earth, Jasper gave her one last lick before pulling away.

"Better?" Jasper asked with a grin. Peridot attempted to snap out of her post-orgasm bliss and gathered her jeans and panties.

"Just get back to driving, you clod." Peridot grumbled.


	2. Kind of hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's curious as to how Jasper's pee tastes.

"hey, Jasper…remember that…road trip we took..?" Peridot hesitantly asked, continuing to scroll through social media. Jasper read some sort of wilderness survival guide by the light of her lamp, which stood on the bedside table. It was late at night, and the two were under the blankets of their queen sized bed, which Peridot always complained was too small since Jasper kicked in her sleep. The house was calm and quiet.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper turned the page of her book, not bothering to turn her attention to Peridot.

"Did you…like drinking my pee like that?" She outright asked, and Jasper's eyes widened with surprise. She turned to face Peridot, finding her blushing and averting her gaze.

"Uhm..yeah.." Jasper nodded slightly, a slight pink in her cheeks as she did so.

"So..is it one of your, uh, you know-"

"No! But..it was kind of hot I guess." Jasper shrugged. Peridot nodded in understanding, and then glanced over at Jasper's night table, spotting her mug of tea that she always had before bed.

"…alright." Peridot said, and that was the end of the conversation.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Jasper asked, and Peridot smiled slightly.

"Yeah." She said before shifting to give Jasper a chaste kiss, and tucking herself further under the covers. Jasper turned off the light, and soon they were both fast asleep.

Birds chirped outside their window, which was covered by a thin white curtain, letting the light of the morning sun flood into their room beautifully. Jasper yawned loudly, and noticed Peridot wasn't there with her. It didn't look like she had gotten out of bed though, either. Her slippers were still there, and the covers hadn't been pulled back like they usually were. Then, Jasper felt shifting between her legs, and a surge of panic ran through her, that couldn't be Peridot..right?

"…Peridot?" She asked in confusion, but was only answered with a small hand pulling the crotch of her shorts aside, and running a finger down the seam of her puffy slit. Jasper moaned softly. When she pulled back the covers, it revealed her girlfriend, staring in-between her legs, and then into Jasper's eyes.

"Um…hi." Peridot said with a nervous grin, which only made Jasper chuckle.

"Right now? Damn, I could get used to this." Jasper watched as she moved closer and licked Jasper's outer labia, not breaking eye contact at all.

"Let me go to the washroom firs-"

"No. Wait.." Peridot commanded, and she obeyed.

"Alright, but you're in for a big surprise when I piss all..over..you.." Jasper furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Don't worry, I won't be." Peridot smirked, and Parted Jasper's lips so that she could deliver a sugared kiss to the woman's clit. Jasper puffed out a breath of air, and watched closely as Peridot began with broad licks, bringing one of her hands closer to Jasper's crotch. Peridot sucked them into her mouth, making quite a show of it as she shoved them down her throat and then pulled them out to reveal the thick, shiny saliva she'd gathered, a strand of the stuff still connected to her mouth.

Jasper was speechless, she'd never been so turned on. Peridot then brought her fingers to Jasper's opening, circling them around it teasingly before allowing them to plunge in. She twisted her wrist so that her hand was facing upwards, and crooked her fingers upwards to push against the wall of her cunt. Peridot could feel that Jasper had a pretty full bladder, and decided to push up against it even harder.

"Fuck! Peridot.." Jasper gasped, throwing her head back. Goosebumps broke out over her skin, and her mouth hung agape.

"Ooh, does it feel that good?" Peridot teased, continuing her actions, but now, adding her mouth to the mix and flicking her quick little tongue against Jasper's bundle of nerves.

"Shit! It's gonna come out-..!" Jasper cried, but was surprised when Peridot stopped completely, licking up any pee that had managed to leak out.

"Mm…tastes…unique." Peridot whispered, licking her lips and grinning devilishly up at Jasper, who felt dissapointed from the other stopping so suddenly. 

"Why..did you stop?" Jasper asked quietly, and Peridot gave her clit another tentative lick, causing Jasper's eyebrows to furrow.

"Aren't you a little old to be wetting the bed, Jasper?" Peridot teased, continuing to crook her fingers against the bulge of her blatter.

"Fuck…" Jasper sighed, and Peridot chuckled into Jasper's clit. The large woman moaned, the vibrations felt so good. A particular strong push from Peridot's fingers pulled another rich moan from her, she couldn't even think, everything was going white. She was about to piss all over the bed, and she didn't care.

"I can catch it in my mouth if you want." Peridot stopped to say, and then continued sucking her clit.

"Please, yes…" Jasper moaned, and Peridot smiled. That's exactly what she'd wanted. The short blonde girl took out her fingers, but soon shoved them back in, this time with a third one. Her soft lips wrapped around Jasper's throbbing, sensitive clit, and as she sucked, flicked the tip of her tongue against the nub.

Jasper screamed with delight, her legs spreading further to let Peridot do her thing, and she happily did so. Jasper could feel it, it was approaching her so fast, faster than usual.

"Fuck,Peri!" Jasper yelled, her eyes screwed upwards in pleasure, and Peridot hummed gently, near sending Jasper into a fit. 

"I'm co-" Jasper didn't get to finish her sentence, being cut off within the throes of her orgasm. Her hole twitched and tightened deliciously, and her pee came flooding out, right into Peridot's mouth. The suction around Jasper's urethra drove her insane, and her fingers, continuing to push against that spot above her entrance only served to lengthen her orgasm. 

"Fuck, fuck! Yes!" Jasper moaned, she struggled to still her hips as Peridot continued to drink down her piss, enjoying this thoroughly. Peridot drank it all, not wasting a single drop. Once she pulled away, she could feel just how full she was from drinking it, and sighed with satisfaction. Peridot then pulled out her fingers and licked off Jasper's creamy lubricant, fully knowing that her partner was watching with half-lidded eyes.

"You're right, that was kind of hot.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions I really appreciate it!! I'm going to write at least one more chapter, I really like this au.


	3. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about taking such a long break and I'll try to write more ;u; but anyways, here's another chapter for this series! I wanted to write another one about them either in public or at the table at home, so I might add more. I'm really glad people like my writing!!! Thanks so much for the support.

"Jasper! I said no, stop asking.." Peridot frowned in annoyance, a dark blush across her face.

"Babe, come on, you said you liked this stuff!" Jasper argued in her husky voice.

"No- I just, let me go to the washroom!" Peridot crossed her legs, standing in front of the doorway which was blocked by the brute. The short woman became impatient, and trued to worm her way past the larger of the two. 

"Let…me in!" She growled in frustration, but still Jasper chose not to cooperate. As she was focusing on pushing her way through, her bladder sprung a leak and she yelped in surprise. Her panties were now warm and wet, and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Jasper, I'm going to pee myself if you don't let me in." Peridot stated blatantly, and Jasper smirked in amusement.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that.." she chuckled, and Peridot sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You win, okay? Are you happy now?" Peridot frowned, crossing her arms in annoyance. Jasper snickered, pulling her into the washroom swiftly to have her way with her.

Peridot may have been frowning and looking away from her girlfriend, but there was a large part of her that liked giving in to Jasper's persistent attitude, letting her do as she pleased. She felt so vulnerable to Jasper, and she didn't even mind.

Jasper grinned with pleasure as she tugged down Peridot's jeans and green panties, and lifted her up against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Before she could complain, though, Jasper was already in-between her legs, and using her tongue in that wonderful way Peridot always loved. She sighed with pleasure as Jasper's tongue circled her clit, and Jasper looked up at her with a possessive stare. 

Peridot stared right back, biting her lip as Jasper's tongue began pushing into her entrance. She let a moan slip as Jasper lapped up her juices, and given even more to clean up. The smaller of the two could feel her bladder leak, and she squirmed with embarrassment, a squeak escaping her. Jasper only groaned softly and licked it up greedily.

Peridot let go a breathy moan as Jasper began attacking her sensitive clit again, tilting her head back in pleasure. Jasper moaned softly in response and pushed her tongue against the sensitive bud harder as she licked, which pulled a squeaky moan out of her lover, her thighs were already shaking.

"Let it go…Dot…" Jasper growled lowly, but Peridot wanted to be difficult. She always loved riling up her girlfriend to the point where she'd get aggressive.

"M-….make me.." the blonde sighed, and Jasper looked up at her, determination in her eyes. Peridot knew she would eventually let it go, but god, she loved making the brute work for it. Especially when her girlfriend was so good at eating her out.

Jasper grunted in annoyance and brought her fingers into the mix, gathering lubrication from her honeyed entrance with her finger tips before pushing them in, ever so gently as to not hurt her. Jasper's fingers were rather large, and they always stretched Peridot open so wonderfully, since she was so tight. The girl let out a wanton moan without shame, her hips twitching. Jasper grinned, and attacked the rough patch just above her entrance, and Peridot groaned.

"Unfair…" Peridot managed, and Jasper chuckled.

"If you don't like it we can stop." Jasper offered, more like threatened. She knew Peridot didn't want her to stop.

"Jasper…" Peridot sighed in annoyance, her girlfriend chuckled in response. 

"Yes..?" She said. Jasper had already begun pulling her fingers out, and Peridot gasped with disappointment.

"Please, don't…stop…" Peridot muttered, her face beat red. At this point, she just wanted that orgasm she knew jasper could give to her.

"You got it, Peri." She grinned, and hastily pushed her fingers back in, crooking them rather unexpectedly and making Peridot throw her head back, nearly bumping it against the wall. Jasper got back to fucking her girlfriend without relent, shoving her fingers all the way inside her and then pulling out, only to shove them back in and reach even deeper, curling her fingers and pushing against her bladder.

Peridot panted hurriedly as Jasper made sure she couldn't think about anything else but orgasming, and she wanted it bad. 

"Jasper, my clit, please, please, almost…there…" Peridot gasped, and Jasper calmly nudged in-between her lower lips, and sucked on the sensitive, throbbing bud her lover was referring to. Peridot grunted long and loud with pleasure, and Jasper didn't relent. The blonde's eyes rolled back as her urine trickled out, and Jasper struggled to catch it in her mouth. She hurriedly attempted to seal off her urethra, and continued fingering Peridot as she came violently, hips twitching and shaking in Jasper's arm.

"Fuck, fuck, Jasper, oh….f-ff" Peridot gasped. Once Peridot's orgasm subsided, Jasper set her down on the bathroom floor, panting softly and absolutely soaked between her legs.

"You asshole.." she said with false venom in her tone.

"Oh shut up, you enjoyed that and you know it." Jasper pushed their lips together, and Peridot's expression softened instantly.

"You may be right…" Peridot admitted.

"I love you.." Jasper murmured softly, and Peridot grinned sheepishly.

"I..love you too, Jasper."


End file.
